Problem: The following formula gives the area $A$ of a trapezoid, where $b$ and $c$ are the bases of the trapezoid and $h$ is the height: $A =\dfrac{1}{2}(b+c)h$ Rearrange the formula to highlight the height. $h=$
Explanation: Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $A =\dfrac{1}{2}(b+c)h$ for $h$. $\begin{aligned} A&=\dfrac{1}{2}(b+c)h \\\\ \dfrac{2A}{b+c}&=h \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight the height: $h=\dfrac{2A}{b+c}$